Kai Wujing
Wire Wukong Coal Bajie Jake Marthim |element= Water |likes= Cucumber Salad |dislikes= Soy Sauce |hobby= Figure Drawing }} Kai Wujing is one of Gwen West's Mogwai partners. She can first be seen accompanying Gwen and Wire Wukong searching for their lost Pact-mate. Appearance Kai has long, straight-cut blue hair underneath a big white sunhat with a green band around it and a turtle-shaped badge. She wears a pair of green-tinted glasses. She also wears a white, sleeveless dress shirt with a green collar. Her skirt is comprised of three different layers with varying colors of green. She wears a pair of black stockings and green pumps. Around her neck, she wears a necklace with a blue diamond-shaped pendant. She also wears a green choker around her neck. In her Mogwai form, as a Kappa, she appears as a green turtle-like creature. She retains her hat and necklace in this form. On her back is a brown turtle shell with a white rim. Her beak matches the same color as her shell. She has a medium-length tail and white claws. Her underbelly is white. Only one eye can be seen underneath her blue hair which is now styled into a bowl-cut. Personality Kai carries herself with a professional air, not succumbing to petty bickering as her pact-mates do often. She dislikes loitering and prefers to do the bare minimum when it comes to oblgations. She acts aloof and can be easily annoyed, though never to the point of anger. Kai has a tendency to use formal language, which makes her the target of jokes from her less-than-mature pact-mates. As an accomplished businesswoman, Kai tries to be aware of any trends in places she visits, hoping to influence said places fashion-wise. As someone who comes from a large family, Kai has a lot of patience for tomfoolery. Despite coming from the Deep Den, she speaks normally, implying that she spent most of her life away from there. Story Kai is the middle child of nine and was expected to help run her family's inn, the Ku-Ji Inn in the Deep Den. She disliked the idea of becoming a hostess and waiting on others hand and foot that she ended up running off to design clothes for humans instead. At some point, she ends up befriending Gwen West and becomes her Mogwai. During their travels, one of her pact-mates, Coal Bajie gets lost and Gwen takes them on a journey away from the city to search for her. Kai tries to take the lead in the search, only to fail and follow the wrong Mogwai, mistaking them to be Coal. Upon getting Coal back, she and her partners end up hanging around Harbei, as per Gwen's demands. Relationships Gwen West - Kai's Conjurer. She and Gwen share an aloof and quiet demeanor. She often obliges to Gwen's demands, no matter how inane they seem. As Gwen seems to be indifferent to conflict, Kai often has to keep the peace in her place. Wire Wukong - One of Kai's pact-mates. He often bickers with both Coal and Kai, though Kai is the only one to not feed into his quarrels. He often teases her for using formal language. Coal Bajie - Another one of Kai's pact-mates. She treats Coal similarly to Wire, as they are both immature and childlike. However, she seems to tolerate Coal more, joking around with her a little for her amusement. This might be due to Coal being the youngest. Jake Marthim - A business rival of Kai's. Jake mentions her business from time to time, often speaking ill of it as it rivals his brand. Kai, however, does not speak of him at all, as she's prone to being unconcerned about petty quarrels. Trivia *Kai is based on Sha Wujing of "Journey to the West," from acting like a foil to two of her teammates, her weapon of choice, and her being assigned the Water element. **Her species seems to be based on the Japanese depiction of Sha Wujing as a Kappa. *Being the fifth child of nine, and her family's inn being called "Ku-ji Inn," it can be surmised that Kai's name is based on the Kuji-In mantra, specifically the Japanese version. **Her name is the fifth in the mantra, which it being composed of: Rin (臨), Pyō (兵), Tou (闘), Sha (者), Kai (皆), Jin (陣), Retsu (列), Zai (在), Zen (前). The other syllables are the names of her eight siblings. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Water